


I'm a stormy ocean, but you're steady

by Commander_Leashy



Series: Kara/Daisy one shots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, major angst, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: After Lincoln's death Daisy completely spirals. Kara finds her at a bar. Hurt and comfort ensues





	I'm a stormy ocean, but you're steady

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Daisy does not run away after 3x22, but instead stays with Kara in national city. Kara is helpless to do anything but watch as Daisy's mental state deteriorates. She finds her at the bar one night and they finally make a breakthrough

Kara walks into the bar, crinkle firmly set in her brow as she searches the building for a familiar brunette

The blonde sighs as her eyes land on the girl sat in one of the booths by herself. Multiple empty glasses already litter the table in front of her, even as she goes to empty another one

Kara strides over to the booth and by the time she gets there Daisy's head is on the table and her most recent glass sits empty with the rest of her collection

"Let's go home, Dais," The blonde superhero says as she crouches down beside the end of the booth and places a hand on Daisy's shoulder to make the girl aware of her presence

The girl groans but does not lift her head from her arms "Don't wanna"

Kara's hand moves to rest against the back of Daisy's head, fingers gently carding through short brown hair

"You'll be comfier at home in bed than falling asleep on a hardwood table, sweetheart" Kara tries to convince her, a hint of teasing in her voice

"Don't matter. Don't deserve to be comfy" Daisy mutters into her forearms

All hint of teasing is gone from Kara's face, and her voice when she says "That's ridiculous, Dais. You deserve the world. You're a good person. I don't know how many times I have to tell you how much of a hero you are before you believe me"

"Even if I was..." she pauses "what's the point of being a hero?"

The girl pushes her head up out of her arms as she says it and Kara gasps at the bruising forming around the girl's left eye, the split lip she is sporting, and the dried blood under her nose and on her lip.

"Daisy! What happened?!" Kara cries, hands delicately cradling the girl's cheeks as she looks her over, using her x-ray vision to check for any fractures or cracks in her skull

"Jus' some alien bank robbers" Daisy slurs "'S nothin"  

The girl quickly brushes Kara's hands away and signals over to the bartender for another drink

"Hey, no. You don't need any more" Kara says as she turns to tell the bartender to forget the drink, but the man is already pouring another drink and is no longer paying them any attention

"Let's just go home, Daisy"

"Uh-uh" Daisy shakes her head, eye closed as she sticks her chin in the air, almost childishly

"You-you didn't answer the question" the brunette points out

Kara frowns slightly. "What question?"

"Wha's the point... in being a hero?" Daisy asks

"It's not about being a hero. It's just about helping people. You know that, Dais"

"No, I don't" Daisy shakes her head "There's no point. Not when you get hurt so much. Not when you lose _so_ many people. It's pointless. And _it hurts_ "

Kara's heart aches for the girl before her

"You understood that when you were under the influence of the red kryptonite"

"I bet you felt so much better. So much happier" Daisy murmurs

Kara's face darkens "Did you feel _happier_ under Hive's influence?"

It's a low blow and Kara knows it's harsh but she has never been more fearful for her girlfriend's mental state and doesn't know how else to get through to her

"Yes" Daisy answers instantly, rendering Kara completely shocked

"You-you don't mean that, Daisy. You don't-"

"Yes, I do!" Daisy suddenly yells

Fortunately, there are only a few people left in the bar at this point since it is quickly approaching closing time, and those who are still in the building are too involved in their own conversations and drinks to even look up at the sudden shout

"When I was with him I didn't have the image of my father literally breaking my mother's body to save me from having to kill her constantly replaying in my mind. I didn't wake up screaming with the picture of Trip turning to stone burning in the forefront of my mind. Lincoln wasn't dead when I was under his control!"

"Daisy..." Kara goes to place a gentle hand on the girl's arm

Daisy flinches away and Kara fails to hide the hurt on her face

"N-no," Daisy says as she keeps her arm close to her body, not wanting to feel Kara's familiar and soft touch against her skin. That will only make her breakdown completely and she doesn't want end up a sobbing and blubbering mess. She had wanted to be in a happy drunk mood and hadn't expected Kara to realise she wasn't at home for at least another hour or so, the girl must have left game night earlier than usual

"I'm not going home" the brunette asserts

"Fine" Kara sighs, before sliding into the other side of the booth to sit opposite Daisy

Daisy looks up at her, confused

"Let's talk then" Kara explains "If we're not leaving, we might as well"

The bartender approaches then, and Daisy snags the glass as soon as he slides it onto the table

"If she asks for another, don't serve her," Kara tells the man as Daisy takes a swig of the glass of whisky

The man nods before walking back to the bar, taking a few of Daisy's empty glasses with him

"You need to just talk to me, Daisy." Kara begins "I know you're not sleeping, you're not eating, and this is the third night this week I've found you drinking away your feelings"

Daisy sighs and bows her head, refusing to meet piercing blue eyes

"Just talk to me. It'll help, sweetheart" Kara says as she reaches out to place a hand on Daisy's.

Daisy tries to nonchalantly pull her hand away from the contact, lifting her hand under the pretence of taking another sip of her drink

"I know what you're doing," Kara tells her as she leaves her hand in the middle of the table "That's the third time you've pulled away from me"

Daisy quickly turns her head even further away from Kara, eyes fixing on a blank space on the wall beside her

"Daisy-"

"I don't wanna talk" Daisy cuts her off before quickly downing her drink and going to squeeze out of the booth

Kara is up in an instance and hurries to sit on Daisy's side of the booth, effectively blocking her in

"You can't just run from this, Daisy, _from_ _me_. You don't need to"

Daisy bows her head again as Kara turns to sit sideways in the booth to face the brunette

"Stop pushing me away. Let me comfort you. It's okay to break down sometimes. Especially when you're with me. I'm your girlfriend. I love you. I'm here for you" Kara tries to assure the girl

"Let me get out, Kara," Daisy says, almost completely void of any emotion

"Daisy, please. Just-"

"Kara, let me out"

Kara hears the slight panic in Daisy's voice and then she sees just how sickly the girl suddenly looks

The blonde whisks Daisy into her arms and speeds them both into the bathroom as fast as she possibly can, placing Daisy down in front of one of the toilets just as the girl begins to empty the contents of her stomach

Kara holds her hair back with one hand while gently rubbing the expanse of her back with the other

Once she is finished Daisy only leans back against Kara for a moment before forcing herself to her feet shakily

Kara makes sure to stay close to the girl, noticing the way she stumbles as she makes it to her feet.

"Let me get you home, Dais" Kara pleads "You don't look too great, baby"

"Why do you still care?!" Daisy shouts suddenly

"What?" Kara frowns, crinkling deepening to a point where it might just be permanent now "Why would I not care about you?"

Daisy sighs and seems to soften slightly "Why are you even still with me, Kara"

Kara flinches back at that "What the hell are you talking about?" she responds "I'm with you because I love you"

"How?!" Daisy cries "How can you still love me? There's nothing lovable about me anymore, Kara! _I_ don't even know who I am anymore. I just told you I was happy being under the mind control of a homicidal maniac!"

"Daisy-"

"You don't have to be dragged down with me, Kar. I'll understand"

"Don't do this, Daisy. Stop trying to push me away. I'm not going anywhere. Why are you doing this, baby?

"Because I can't be the girl you fell in love with!" she yells "Not anymore"

Kara moves forward before Daisy can stop her then and swiftly catches the girl's head between her palms

"Stop this," she tells her, even as the girl squirms in her hold "You will always be the girl I fell in love with. You will always be the girl I _am_ in love with"

"I just can't be what you want anymore, Kara" Daisy almost whimpers, and Kara no longer feels resistance against her palms.

"All I want is you, sweetheart"

"You deserve better, Kara. You deserve better than this. _Than_ _me_ " the brunette cries, pent-up tears finally brewing and quickly spilling out "I'm broken"

Kara frowns, thumbs carefully swiping away tears from Daisy's cheeks

"You're not broken. _You're_ _hurting_. And that's okay, Daisy. But there is no one I'd rather spend my life with more than you. So don't tell me what I deserve. Because I don't think I could _ever_ be happy without you" Kara tells her

"I just-I hate this. I hate feeling so... _sad_. _All the_ _time_. I can't sleep because every time I do I'm woken up by my nightmares. I can't eat because my mind always manages to stray to the image of Mack bleeding and broken _because_ _of_ _me_ , or Lincoln dead in space, _because_ _of_ _me_."  

Kara goes to interrupt but Daisy knows the woman will only argue that Lincoln was not her fault and she was not in control when she hurt Mack, and so she quickly continues

"The alcohol helps. It stops it all. It stops me from having to feel it all"

Kara sighs, before releasing Daisy's head and taking both her hands.

"C'mere" she murmurs as she lifts Daisy’s arms to rest around her neck before quickly pulling the girl into her, wrapping her arms around her

Daisy's tears spill out faster as Kara cradles her against her and she instantly tightens her arms around the girl's neck, one hand gripping desperately at the fabric at the back of Kara's neck while the other goes up to tangle into the hair at the back of the blonde's head.

"I'm gonna make it better, I promise." Kara assures her "We're going to fix this, together"


End file.
